1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to sports training devices for improving a swinging motion of a user, especially a swinging motion relating to the sport of golf.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf, like other sports that require an arm swinging motion, is a sport that requires a significant amount of finesse. As a golfer swings at a golf ball, even the slightest variation of the golfer's swing can affect the distance and direction the golf ball travels. As it is well known, golfers spend significant amounts of time and resources to improve their swinging performance.
It has been observed that golfers, especially untrained golfers, when attempting to hit the golf ball, struggle to produce a proper and effective swing path. On the back swing, there is a tendency for untrained golfers to not make a suitable full shoulder turn. On the down swing, there is a tendency for untrained golfers to go “over-the-top.” An “over-the-top” swing is a swing from the outside to the inside of a target line. Finally, there is a tendency for untrained golfers to not finish the full swing cycle by completely following the swing through.
Prior art solutions are generally limited to personal trainers or cumbersome training devices that are not suitable for everyday use. Some of these cumbersome devices are embarrassing to use in public, as they required the user to wear an apparatus that was readily noticeable as a training device. Additionally, because these prior art devices are not suitable for everyday use, golfers, especially untrained golfers, do not receive the constant feedback necessary to develop a proper golf swing.